marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiji Hino
Eiji Hino (born 5 September 1994), human, is Sirius's Teacher Assistant, Harry's friend/tutor, Ankh's companion, and Kamen Rider OOO after been given the OOO Driver and O Medals from Zordon. Eiji is kind and willing to lend a hand to anyone. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Personality Despite often coming off as happy-go-lucky in his personality, Eiji is actually quite strong-willed and was easily able to pick up on the fact he could use Ankh's need for him and the OOO Driver to keep the Greeed in line. Another defining trait is Eiji will fight to protect anyone in need, even complete strangers and at the risk of his own life. This stemmed after his regret from not saving the little African girl he befriended during a civil war which his family fortune started. He keeps a collection of coins and almost always has pairs of underwear of different designs and colors which he at times even gives to others. This is revealed to stem from an optimistic outlook tought to him by his grandfather, who said that all a man needs is a pair of underpants for tomorrow. Appearance Eiji is a tall young man with short black hair and light brown eyes. He often wears colorful clothes akin to his Combos in OOO, also wearing a stylized scarf at times around his neck. Powers & Abiliities As Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji has access to the OOO Driver and the O Medals, received by Zordon. After Eiji inserts three Core Medals into the OOO Driver, he scans them with the O-Scanner, and then holds the O-Scanner up to his chest, he transforms into Kamen Rider OOO. Like Kamen Rider Double before him, OOO has multiple combinations of forms he can access referred to as Combos Combos Tatoba Combo Tatoba Combo (タトバコンボ Tatoba Konbo?), also known as the "Multi Combo" (複数コンボ, Fukusū Konbo), is the main combination that is always used by Kamen Rider OOO using the Taka, Tora & Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Tatoba Kick (タトバキック, Tatoba Kikku), where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. After passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. Gatakiriba Combo Gatakiriba Combo (ガタキリバコンボ, Gatakiriba Konbo), also known as the "Strongest Combo" (最強コンボ, Saikyō Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: the Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta Medals. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade (ブレンチシェイド, Burenchi Sheido), shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. stronger than Tatoba Combo. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gatakiriba Kick (ガタキリバキック, Gatakiriba Kikku), where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. Latorarth Combo Latorartar Combo (ライトラーターコンボ, Raitorātā Konbo), also known as the "Scorching Combo" (灼熱コンボ, Shakunetsu Konbo), is a pure yellow form when all three of Kazari's Core Medals are used: the Lion, Tora and Cheetah Medals. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the Liodias (ライオディアス,Raiodiasu), which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the Revol Spin Kick (リボルスピンキック, Riboru Supin Kikku). Although it sports weaker armor and greater aglity, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gush Cross (ガッシュクロス, Gasshu Kurosu), which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delievering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. Sagozho Combo Sagohzo Combo (サゴーゾコンボ, Sagōzo Konbo), also known as the "Gravity Combo" (重力コンボ, Jūryoku Konbo), is a pure grey form when all three of Gamel's Core Medals are used: the Sai, Gorilla, and Zou Medals. As Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the Bagoon Pressure (バゴーンプレッシャー Bagōn Puresshā) attack by firing the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shockwaves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the Zuo Stomp (ズオーストンプ, Zuō Sutonpu). Although Sagohzo Combo is the toughest and strongest of the first five Full Combos, its jumping height is considered to be weaker and it has the slowest running speed. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Sagohzo Impact (サゴーゾインパクト, Sagōzo Inpakuto), where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. Shauta Combo Shauta Combo (シャウタコンボ, Shauta Konbo), also known as the "Marine Combo" (海のコンボ, Umi no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Shachi, Unagi & Tako. As Shauta Combo, Kamen Rider OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the Voltarm Whip (ボルタームウィップ Borutāmu Wippu). The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. Although Shauta Combo is better well-suited for underwater combat, it's also very weaker than the other combos due to its punching and kicking power, but it has fantastic flexibility. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Octo Banish (オクトバニッシュ, Okuto Banisshu), where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. Tajadol Combo Tajadol Combo (タジャドルコンボ, Tajadoru Konbo), also known as the "Blazing Combo" (炎のコンボ, Honō no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: the Taka, Kujaku and Condol. This Combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the Taka Head Brave, with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominant. As Tajadol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at it's opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the Raptor Edges. This form is armed with the Taja Spinner that can fire orbs of energy at it's opponent. It can also hold a number of Core Medals, enabling him to perform the Giga Scan (ギガスキャン, Giga Sukyan) attack. Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop (プロミネンスドロップ, Purominensu Doroppu), where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condol Legs splitting apart, on the target. Trivia *Eiji has appeared in three crossover RP's before High School Days, the Ultimate Crossover RP, Crossover Cove, and Crossover Sagas. In Ultimate Crossover and Crossover Cove, he is played StardustXtreme, in Crossover Sagas, he is played by WhiteRose-Aki. *Eiji's teleport color as purple is reference to the Purple Core Medals he receives later on in the series. *Aki as Eiji and Stardust as Ankh is a reserval of the roles they play in Cove, where Stardust plays Eiji and Aki plays Ankh. *How Eiji and Ankh met in High School Days is unknown as Eiji is seen to know Sirius for quite some time. *The GataKiriBa Duplicates are also capable to change into the other Combos, however, the drawback is after performing a Scanning Charge, they disappear. *The Core Medals were created in sets of ten, meaning there was one extra Medal out of the Nine the Greeed were left with, the Tenth Medals are more detailed in their design as shown when Kougami gave Eiji the Core Medals the First OOO used, so it's likely the other unknown tenth medals have this design. *The Core Medals were created from desire, while the Purple Medals weren't born from desire, instead, nothingness, the Greeed, Kougami, or the First OOO also never knew the existence of these Medals. *If the Core Medals enter a human's body, they slowly undergo Greeedification, becoming a Homunculi as they gain the power to sense Yummies being born, but in exchange, they lose the five senes, surrounding becoming black and white and washed out, sound becoming distorted, smell gone, taste of food vanished and touch. *OOO is capable of becoming a god by Kougami's theory, this was provided when he has absorbed thousands of Cell Medals, as evidenced when he taken down a complete Uva with all Nine of his Core Medals with a Scanning Charge of the TaToBa Combo using the KIng's Core Medals. *To date, the Medal Combo represent the whole transformations of OOO and his Rider Status which is 12 with TaToBa, TaToBa (King Core Medals), GataKiriBa, LaToraTah, SaGoZo, TaJaDol, ShaUTa, PuToTyra, BraWaKani, TaMaShii, Super TaToBa, which is 11, however, there were Black Core Medals in Movie War Core, if these were not destroyed explictly, it is fairly possible there would be a Black Combo thus reaching the 12th Combo count.. *Eiji is also to date, the only other Rider to become his series Secondary Rider in canon, becoming Kamen Rider Birth in OOO Wonderful, '''the only other Rider who became two different Riders is '''Kamen Rider Ryuki where Shinji Kido becomes Kamen Rider Ryuga '''and '''Kamen Rider Knight (13 Riders Movie). *EIji is also to date, the only Rider to appear untransformed after OOO ended, Movie War Megamax with Double and Fourze, Super Hero Taisen and Movie War Ultimatum however,Super Hero Taisen is considered an Alternate Raality by StardustXtreme seeing as when OOO gave the Core Medals to the Gokaigers to use, there is the PuToTyra Rider Key, when in fact, the Purple Core Medals were destroyed in the Final Episode of OOO while Movie War clearly has Fourze having access to Elec, Fire and Magnet States respectfully. *It is shown in Movie War Ultimatum, '''Eiji uses the Orange and Super Core Medals from '''OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, despite never having used them canonically in the show along with the Super Core Medals from Movie War Megamax, if this were the case, Eiji with OOO Driver and the broken halves of Ankh's Main Taka Core Medal, was quite likely able to become BraWaKani at any given time. Category:Characters